Shtetet e Bashkuara
Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës (zakonisht të njohura si Shtetet e Bashkuara, Shtetet e Bashkueme, SHBA-të, ose Amerika, anglisht: United States of America) janë republikë federative kushtetuese, e përbërë prej 50 shtetesh dhe një qarku federal. Vendi shtrihet kryesisht në Amerikën e Veriut, ku dyzetetetë shtete të ngjitura dhe Washington, D.C., qarku i kryeqytetit, ndodhen në mes të oqeaneve Atlantik dhe Paqësor, në kufi me Kanadën në veri dhe Meksikën në jug. Shteti i Alaskës ndodhet në veriperëndim të kontinentit, me Kanadën në lindje dhe Rusinë në perëndim përtej Ngushticës së Beringut. Shteti i Hawait është arkipelag në mes të Paqësorit. SHBA-të gjithashtu posedojnë disa territore, treva ishullore, në Karaibe dhe Paqësor. Me sipërfaqe prej 9.83 milion km² (3.79 milje²) dhe me popullsi prej 306 milion banorësh, Shtetet e Bashkuara janë vendi i tretë ose i katërt në botë për nga sipërfaqja, si dhe i treti sipas hapësirës tokësore dhe popullsisë. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë njëri prej vendeve më të llojllojshme etnikisht dhe njëri prej kombeve shumëkulturore, si rrjedhojë e imigrimit në shkallë të lartë prej shumë vendeve.Adams, J.Q., and Pearlie Strother-Adams (2001). Dealing with Diversity. Chicago: Kendall/Hunt. ISBN 078728145X. Ekonomia e SHBA-ve është më e madhja në botë, me prodhim vendor bruto (PVB, GDP) vlerësuar më 2008 në shumë prej 14.3 trilion dollarësh (23% e PVB-së nominale të botës dhe gati 21% sipas barazimit të fuqisë blerëse). Bashkimi Evropian ka ekonomi më të madhe mirëpo nuk është shtet i vetëm. Kombi amerikan u themelua nga trembëdhjetë kolonitë e Britanisë së Madhe, ndodhur përgjatë bregdetit Atlantik. Më 4 korrik 1776, ato nxorën Deklaratën e Pavarësisë, që shpalli mëvetësinë e tyre nga Britania e Madhe dhe formimin e një bashkimi kooperativ. Dull, Jonathan R. (2003). "Diplomacy of the Revolution, to 1783," p. 352, chap. in A Companion to the American Revolution, ed. Jack P. Greene and J. R. Pole. Maiden, Mass.: Blackwell, pp. 352–361. ISBN 1405116749. Shtetet kryengritëse mposhtën Britaninë e Madhe në Luftën Revolucionare Amerikane, luftën e parë të suksesshme të kolonive për pavarësi. Kuvendi i Filadelfisë përpiloi Kushtetutën e tashme të Shteteve të Bashkuara më 17 shtator 1787; miratimi i saj në vitet vijuese i bëri shtetet pjesë të një republike të vetme me qeveri të fuqishme qendrore. Karta e të Drejtave, e përbërë nga 10 amendamentet e para kushtetuese si garanci e të drejtave dhe lirive themelore qytetare, u ratifikua më 1791. Në shekullin XIX, Shtetet e Bashkuara gllabëruan tokë nga Franca, Spanja, Mbretëria e Bashkuar, Meksika dhe Rusia, si dhe aneksuan Republikën e Teksasit dhe Republikën e Hawait. Mosmarrëveshjet mes jugut bujqësor dhe veriut industrial rreth të drejtave të shteteve dhe zgjerimit të institucionit të skllavërisë provokoi Luftën Qytetare Amerikane të viteve 1860. Fitorja e veriut parandaloi një ndarje të përhershme të shtetit dhe çoi drejt përfundimit të skllavërisë së ligjshme në Shtetet e Bashkuara. Kah vitet 1870, ekonomia kombëtare ishte më e madhja në botë. Lufta Spanjollo-Amerikane dhe Lufta e Parë Botërore konfirmuan statusit e vendit si fuqi ushtarake. Më 1945, Shtetet e Bashkuara dolën nga Lufta e Dytë Botërore si vendi i parë me armë bërthamore, anëtar i përhershëm i Këshillit të Sigurimit të Kombeve të Bashkuara, si dhe mise themeluese të NATO-s. Fundi i Luftës së Ftohtë dhe shpërbërja e Bashkimit Sovjetik i la SHBA-të si superfuqinë e vetme. Afro 50% të shpenzimeve ushtarake të rruzullit bëhen nga Shtetet e Bashkuara, që vazhdojnë të kryesojnë si pishtar ekonomik, politik dhe kulturor e botës. Etimologjia Më 1507, hartografi gjerman Martin Waldseemüller punoi hartën e botës dhe përdori emrin Amerikë (‘’America’’) për hemisferën perëndimore në nderim të eksploruesit dhe hartografit italian Amerigo Vespucci. Kolonitë e mëparshme britanike e përdorën për herë të parë emrin modern të vendit në Deklaratën e Pavarësisë, duke shpallur “njëzëri mëvetësinë e trembëdhjetë Shteteve të bashkuara të Amerikës,” miratuar nga “Përfaqësuesit e Shteteve të bashkuara të Amerikës” më 4 korrik 1776. Emri i sotshëm u finalizua më 15 nëntor 1777, kur Kongresi i Dytë Kontinental nxori Nenet e Konfederatës, i pari prej të cilëve thotë, “Stili emri i kësaj Konfederate do të jetë ‘Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës’.” Forma e shkurtër “Shtetet e Bashkuara” (United States) është gjithashtu standarde. Trajta të tjera përfshijnë “U.S.”, “USA” dhe “America” në anglisht dhe “SHBA” e “Amerikë/Amerika” në shqip. Emra bisedimorë në anglisht përfshijnë “U.S. of A.” (SHB të A-së) dhe “the States” (Shtetet). “Columbia” ishte dikur moti emër i popullarizuar për Shtetet e Bashkuara me prejardhje nga emri i Kristofor Kolombit; u zgjodh për emër të Qarkut të Kolumbisë. Mënyra standarde e të shquarit të qytetarit të SHBA-ve është “amerikan.” Në anglisht si dhe në shqip, fjala “amerikan” përdorë rrallë për t’iu referuar njerëzve që nuk kanë lidhje me Shtetet e Bashkuara. Në anglisht emrat “United States,” “American” dhe “U.S.” përdoren edhe në cilësi të mbiemrit për t’iu referuar vendit (“American values,” “U.S. forces”).Wilson, Kenneth G. (1993). The Columbia Guide to Standard American English. New York: Columbia University Press, pp. 27–28. ISBN 0231069898. Togfjalëshi “Shtetet e Bashkuara” kryesisht përdoret në shumës në gjuhën shqipe. Në anglisht u përdor fillimisht në numrin shumës—p.sh. “the United States are”—sikur që është rasti në Amendamentin e Trembëdhjetë të Kushtetutës së SHBA-ve, miratuar më 1865. Pas Luftës civile u bë e zakontë që emri të përdorej në njëjës—p.sh. “the United States is.” Njëjësi është trajta standarde; shumësi ruhet në idioma si “these United States” (këto Shtete të Bashkuara). Gjeografia dhe mjedisi Hapësirë e përgjithshme tokësore e SHBA-ve kontinentale (SHBA-të e ngjitura) është afro 768 milion hektarë. Hawaii, që ngërthen në vete një arkipelag në Paqësorin qendror, në jugperëndim të Amerikës Veriore, ka mbi 1,6 milion hektarë. Pas Kanadës dhe Rusisë, Shtetet e Bashkuara janë i tretë ose i katërt më i madh, duke u ranguar para ose pas Kinës. Rangimi varet nga mosmarrëveshja territoriale mes Kinës dhe Indisë dhe mënyra e llogaritjes së sipërfaqes së SHBA-ve: “CIA World Factbook” jep 3794083|sqmi|km2, , statistikat e Kombeve të Bashkuara tregojnë 3717813|sqmi, , ndërsa Enciklopedia Britanike 3676486|sqmi. Duke përfshirë vetëm sipërfaqen tokësore, Shtetet e Bashkuara janë të tretat në madhësi, menjëherë pas Rusisë dhe Kinës dhe pak para Kanadës. Rrafshi bregdetar i Atlantikut zëvendësohet nga pyjet dhe kodrat e përsëritshme të Piemontit. Malet Apalaçe e ndajnë bregun lindor prej Liqeneve të Mëdha dhe pllajave të Mesperëndimit. Lumi Misisipi-Mizuri, sistemi lumor i katërti më i gjati në botë, rrjedh kryesisht veri-jug përmes zemrës së dheut. Preritë e rrafshëta e të pëlleshme të Rrafshinave të Mëdha zgjerohet drejt perëndimit, duke u ndalur në trevën malore të juglindjes. Malet Shkëmbore, në cepin perëndimor të Rrafshinave të Mëdha, shkojnë drejt veriut e jugut përgjatë tërë vendit, duke mbërritur lartësi më të madhe se 4.300 metra në Kolorado. Më në perëndim ndodhet Pellgu i Madh dhe shkretëtirat si ajo Mojave. Vargmalet Sierra Nevada dhe Cascade shtrihen në drejtim të bregut të Paqësorit. Në lartësi prej 6.194 metrash, Mali McKinley i Alaskës është maja më e lartë e vendit. Vullkanet aktive janë të rëndomta në të gjithë ishujt Aleute dhe Aleksandër të Alaskës dhe në ujdhesat e Hawaiit. Supervullkani që gjendet në Parkut Kombëtar Yellowstone në Malet Shkëmbore është veçoria më e madhe vullkanike e kontinentit. Shtetet e Bashkuara, me madhësinë dhe laramaninë gjeografike, përfshijnë shumicën e llojeve të klimave. Në lindje të meridianit të 100-të, klima vargon prej asaj të lagësht kontinentale në veri në atë të lagësht nëntropikale në jug. Cepi jugor i Floridës ka klimë tropikale, sikurse Hawaii. Rrafshinat e Mëdha në perëndim të meridianit të 100-të janë gjysmë të thata. Shumë prej maleve perëndimore kanë klimë alpine. Klima është e thatë në Pellgun e Madh, shkretinore në jugperëndim, mesdhetare në bregdetin e Kalifornisë, si dhe oqeanike në bregdetin e Oregonit, Washingtonit dhe në Alaskën jugore. Pjesa dërmuese Alaksës ka klimë nënarktike ose polare. Moti ekstrem nuk është i rrallë—shtetet që lagen nga Gjiri i Meksikës i nënshtrohet uraganeve dhe shumica e tornadove (dredhëzave) të botës ngjajnë në SHBA, kryesisht në Shtegun e Tornadove në mesperëndim. Ekologjia e SHBA-ve konsiderohet “megadiverse”: afro 17 mijë specie të bimëve enëzore gjendet në SHBA-të e ngjitura dhe në Alaskë, si dhe mbi 1.800 specie bimë lulesh gjenden në Hawaii, prej të cilave disa ndodhen edhe në tokën amë. Shtetet e Bashkuara janë atdhe i mbi 400 specieve të gjitarëve, 750 shpezëve, 500 zvarranikëve dhe ujëtokësorëve. Rreth 91 mijë specie të insekteve janë të njohura. Ligji për Speciet e Rrezikuara i vitit 1973 mbron speciet e kërcënuara dhe të rrezikuara si dhe vendbanimet e tyre, që mbikëqyren nga organ i veçantë i qeverisë federale. Ka 58 parqe kombëtare dhe qindra parqe, pyje dhe hapësira zoologjike që menagjohen nga qeveria federale. Në tërësi, qeveria zotëron 28,8% të hapësirës tokësore. Kjo hapësirë është kryesisht e mbrojtur, ndonëse disa jepen me qesim për shpime për naftë dhe gaz, xehetari, industrinë e drurit, ose rritjen e gjedheve; 2,4% përdoret për qëllime ushtarake. Historia Amerikanët vendës dhe ardhacakët evropianë Popujt indigjenë të dheut amë të SHBA-ve, përfshirë edhe vendësit e Alaskës, mërguan nga Azia. Ata filluan të vinin së paku 12 mijë deri më 40 mijë vjet më parë. Disa, sikurse kultura parakolumbiane e Misisipit, zhvilluan bujqësi të avancuar, arkitekturë të lartë, si dhe shoqëri të nivelit shtetëror. Pas fillimit të vendosjes së evropianëve në hemisferën perëndimore, miliona amerikanë vendës vdiqën nga epidemi të sëmundjeve të importuara sikurse lija. '' barti pelegrinët (Pilgrims) në Botën e Re më 1620, siç pikturohet nga William Halsall në “Mayflower në limanin e Plymouthit,” 1882]] Më 1492, eksploruesi gjenovez Kristofor Kolombi, i kontraktuar nga kurora spanjolle, mbërriti disa prej ishujve të Karaibeve, duke shënuar kontaktit e parë me popullsinë vendëse. Më 2 prill 1513, konkistadori spanjoll Juan Ponce de León zbarkoi në tokën që e quajti “La Florida”—ardhje e parë e dokumentuar e evropianëve në trevën amë që sot i përket SHBA-ve. Përnguljet spanjolle në rajon u ndoqën nga koloni në SHBA-të e sotme jugperëndimore, të cilat tërhoqën mijëra banorë përmes Meksikës. Tregtarët francezë të leshit themeluan avanposte në Francën e Re rreth Liqeneve të Mëdha; Franca eventualisht pretendoi një copë të madhe të brendisë së Amerikës së Veriut, deri te Gjiri i Meksikës. Përngulja e parë e suksesshme e anglezëve ishte kolonia e Virgjinisë në Jamestown më 1607 dhe Plymouth i pelegrinëve më 1620. Më 1628 u dha leja për koloninë e Gjirit të Masaçusetsit, gjë që rezultoi në valë të mërgimeve; kah viti 1634, Anglia e Re kishte rreth 10 mijë kolonë puritanë. Mes fundviteve 1610 dhe Revolucionit Amerikan, rreth 50 mijë të dënuar u shpunë në kolonitë britanike të Amerikës. Duke filluar më 1614, holandezët u vendosën në rrjedhën e poshtme të lumit Hudson, duke përfshirë Amsterdamin e Ri në ishullin e Manhattanit. Më 1674, holandezët ia lëshuan trevën e tyre në Amerikë Anglisë; krahina e Holandës së Re u riemërua Nju Jork. Shumë imigrantë të ri, sidomos në jug, ishin shërbëtorë me kontratë—rreth dy të tretat e të gjithë imigrantëve të Virgjinisë mes viteve 1630 dhe 1680.Russell, David Lee (2005). The American Revolution in the Southern Colonies. Jefferson, N.C., and London: McFarland, p. 12. ISBN 0786407832. Kah fundi i shekullit, skllevërit afrikanë po bëheshin burimi parësor i punës së detyruar. Me ndarjen e Karolinës në dy koloni më 1729 dhe kolonizimi i Gjeorgjisë më 1732, u themeluan trembëdhjetë kolonitë britanike që do të krijonin Shtetet e Bashkuara. Të gjitha kishin qeveri vendore me zgjedhje të hapura për shumicën e njerëzve të lirë, me përkushtim në rritje për të drejtat e lashta të anglezëve dhe një ndjesi të vetëqeverisjes që nxiste republikanizmin. Të gjitha kolonitë legalizuan tregtinë me skllevër afrikanë. Lindshmëria e lartë dhe vdekshmëria e ulët, bashkë me imigrimin e vazhdueshëm, bënë që popullsia e kolonive të rritej me shpejtësi. Lëvizja e ringjalljes së krishterë e viteve 1730 dhe 1740 e njohur si Zgjimi i Madh cyti interesim në religjion dhe liri fetare. Në Luftën kundër Francezëve dhe Indianëve, forcat britanike morën Kanadën nga francezët, por popullsia frëngjishtfolëse mbeti politikisht e izoluar nga kolonitë jugore. Duke përjashtuar amerikanët vendës të Shteteve të Bashkuara (të njohur si amerikanët indianë), të cilët qenë zhvendosur, këto trembëdhjetë koloni kishin një popullsi prej 2.6 milion banorësh më 1770, rreth një e treta e popullsisë së Britanisë; gati çdo i pesti amerikan ishte skllav.Blackburn, Robin (1998). The Making of New World Slavery: From the Baroque to the Modern, 1492–1800. London and New York: Verso, p. 460. ISBN 1859841953. Ndonëse të nënshtruar nga tatimit britanik, kolonët amerikanë nuk gëzonin përfaqësim në Parlamentin e Britanisë së Madhe. Pavarësia dhe zgjerimi , nga John Trumbull, 1817–18]] Tensione midis kolonive amerikane dhe britanikëve gjatë periudhës revolucionare të viteve 1760 dhe fillimviteve 1770 çuan në Luftën Revolucionare Amerikane, që zgjati nga 1775 deri më 1781. Më 14 qershor 1775, Kongresi Kontinental, i tubuar në Filadelfi, themeloi Ushtrinë Kontinentale nën komandën e George Washingtonit. Duke proklamuar se “të gjithë njerëzit krijohen të barabartë” dhe të pajisur me “të drejta të patjetërsueshme,” Kongresi nxori Deklaratën e Pavarësisë, të hartuar kryesisht prej Thomas Jeffersonit, më 4 korrik 1776. Kjo datë tani festohet çdo vit si Dita e Pavarësisë së Amerikës. Më 1777, Nenet e Konfederatës themeluan një qeveri të dobët federale që funksionoi deri më 1789. Pas disfatës britanike ndaj forcave amerikane të ndihmuara nga francezët, Britania e Madhe njohu pavarësinë e Shteteve të Bashkuara dhe sovranitetin e shteteve mbi trevat në perëndim të lumit Misisipi. Një kuvend kushtetues u organizua më 1787 nga përkrahësit e një qeverie të fuqishme qendrore, me të drejtën për të tatuar. Kushtetuta e Shteteve të Bashkuara u ratifikua më 1788, ndërsa Senati, Shtëpia e Përfaqësuesve dhe kryetari—George Washington—për herë të parë morën detyrën më 1789. Karta e të Drejtave, që ia ndalon qeverisë federale kufizimin e të drejtave vetjake dhe garanton një sërë mbrojtjesh ligjore, u miratua më 1791. Qëndrimi ndaj skllavërisë po ndryshonte; një dispozitë kushtetuese e mbronte skllavërinë deri më 1808. Shtetet e veriut e shfuqizuan skllavërinë mes viteve 1780 dhe 1804, duke i lënë shtetet e jugut si mbrojtëse të këtij “institucioni të pazakontë.” Zgjimi i Dytë i Madh, që filloi me shekullin XIX, e bëri evangjelizmin<--ungjillorët? Nuk është fjala për sektin evangjelist, por për ata që e përhapin fjalën e mirë të Zotit!--> forcë shtytëse për reformave të ndryshme shoqërore, përfshirë çrrënjosjen e skllavërisë. Etja amerikane për zgjerim drejt perëndimit parapriu një sërë luftërash me indianët dhe politikën për heqjen e indianëve që i shpronësoi ata nga toka e tyre amtare. Blerja e Luizianës, trevës së pretenduar nga Franca, nën udhëheqjen e kryetarit Thomas Jefferson më 1803, pothuajse e dyfishoi madhësinë e vendit. Lufta e 1812-ës, që u shpall kundër Britanisë për arsye të ndryshme dhe përfundoi me barazim, e forcoi nacionalizmin amerikan. Një varg inkursionesh ushtarake të SHBA-ve në Floridë e shtynë Spanjën t’ia kalonte Amerikës Floridën bashkë me treva të tjera të Gjirit të Meksikës më 1819. Shtetet e Bashkuara e aneksuan Republikën e Teksasit më 1845. Koncepti i quajtur “Manifest Destiny” (Fati i Qartë) u popullarizua gjatë kësaj kohe.Morrison, Michael A. (1999). ''Slavery and the American West: The Eclipse of Manifest Destiny and the Coming of the Civil War. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, pp. 13–21. ISBN 0807847968. Traktati i Oregonit më 1846 me Britaninë i dha SHBA-ve kontroll mbi veriperëndimin e sotëm amerikan. Fitorja amerikane në Luftën Meksikano-Amerikane rezultoi në shkëputjen më 1848 nga Meksika të Kalifornisë dhe një pjese të mirë të rajonit të sotëm jugperëndimor. Mësymja e Arit në Kaliforni gjatë viteve 1848-49 solli edhe më shumë imigrantë drejt perëndimit. Hekurudhat e reja bënë të mundshëm zhvendosjen për ardhësit dhe rritën konfliktin me amerikanët vendës. Gjatë një gjysmëshekulli, deri në 40 milion bizonë amerikanë (buffalo), u therën për lëkurën dhe mishin e tyre për të lehtësuar zgjerimin e hekurudhave. Humbja e bufalëve, si burim parësor për indianët e rrafshinës, ishte goditje ekzistenciale për shumë kultura vendore. -------- Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës u formuan në vitin 1776 me shpalljen e pavarësisë së kolonive britanike në Amerikë. Fituan ndikim të fortë në industri, si dhe qenë synimi i shumë emigrantëve nga Evropa në Shekullin XIX. Në fundin e Shekullit XX. Bërthama e ShBA-së përbëhej nga 13-të koloni angleze në brigjet e Atlantikut. Kolonia më vjetër Virgjinia (Virginia u themelua në vitin 1606/07 nga Puritanët pastaj në vitin 1620 u themeluan kolonia Anglia e Re (New England), më 1664 kolonia e deriatëhershme holandeze Nju Jork (New York) bie në duar të anglezëve, në jug të Virgjinisë u krijuan kolonitë Karolina (Carolina) dhe Xheroxhia (Georgia) në veri të Pensilvanisë (Pennsylania). Si pasojë e rezistencës ndaj tatimeve u zhvillua Lufta e Pavarësisë së Amerikës nga 1775-ta deri më 1783-ta. Kështu më 4 qershor 1776 13-të kolonitë angleze shpallin pavarësinë. Ndërsa më 1783, Britania e Madhe e njohu pavarësinë e tyre dhe ju a ktheu tokat deri tek lumi Misisipi (Mississippi). Sipas kushtetutës federale të shpallur në 17 shtator 1787, më 1789 Xhorxh Uashingtoni shpallet President i Shteteve të Bashkuara Amerikane. Me blerjen e tokave në vitin 1803 sipërfaqja e ShBA-së shtrihej në tërë hapësirën në mes Misisipit dhe maleve Roki (Roky Mountains). Shtrirja tjetër e kufirit vazhdoi në vitin 1819 kur kësaj pjese ju bashkua edhe Florida e cila në atë kohë ishte spanjolle. pas një lufte të suksesshme ndaj Meksikës më 1848 kufiri u shtri edhe mbi Arizonën Meksikën e Re dhe Kaliforninë. Këtyre ju bashkohet më 1845 edhe Teksasi (Texas), dhe në vitin 1867 Alaska e cila u ble nga Rusia. Më këtë përfundon edhe zgjërimi i territorit të ShBA-ve. Politika : Artikulli kryesor Sistemi shtetror Që nga viti 1978 në kushtetutën e plotësuar me shtesa të shumta gjenden 50 shtete federale dhe një njësi (District of Columbia - D.C) me kushtetutë dhe përfaqësues popullor të vetin. Lëshimi i ligjeve bëhet nga Kongresi i përbërë nga Dhoma e Përfaqësuesve (435 anëtarë) dhe Senati (100 anëtarë, dy për çdo shtet). Presidenti që njëherësh kryeson edhe qeverinë dhe Forcat e Armatosura zgjedhet nga populli me votë direkte. Gjyqi qendror federal i cili gjendet në Uashington bënë kontrollimin e kushtetutshmërisë e ligjeve. Njësitë territoriale : Artikulli kryesor Njësitë territoriale * Shtetat Federale të Amerikës Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor Gjeografia e ShBA-së Shtetet e Bashkuara te Amerikës gjenden ne Kontinentin e Amerikës Veriore. Ajo kufizohet me Kanadën në veri, me Meksikën në jug, me Rusine veriperendim. Ajo ka dalje ne det ne Oqeanin Pacific dhe Atlantik. Dyzetë e tete shtetet e saj gjenden ne regjionin ne mes te Meksikës dhe Kanadasë, ndërsa 2 shtete gjenden jashtë. Alaska gjendet ne veriperëndim ndërsa Hawaii gjendet ne mes te Oqeanit Paqësor. Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor Ekonomia e ShBA-së Sipërfaqja tokës së punueshme në ShBA-ve është e lloj-llojshme dhe e zhvilluar në një shkallë të lartë. Në ndërmarrjet bujqësore të cilat po thuaje të gjitha janë plotësisht të mekanizuara, prodhohen të gjitha produktet e nevojshme në to. Degë të përqendruara të bujqësisë janë: Prodhimtaria e qumështit e cila kultivohet në rrafshin e Liqenit të Madh deri në brigjet e Atlantikut; Prodhimtaria e produkteve nga kallamoqi kultivohet në pjesën e lartë të Misisipit; Mëndafshi në shtetet jugore; Drithërat në perëndimin e mesëm; bagëtia kultivohen veçanërisht shumë në shtete malore; Frytet e posaçme, frytet jugore mbillen në Kaliforni. Nxjerrja e naftës, gazit natyrorë, qymyrit, xehes së hekurit dhe xeheve të metaleve tjera, fosfateve, kripës bëhet në përmasa të mëdha. Po thuaj se nuk ka degë të industrisë e cila nuk është prezentë me të madhe në ShBA. Ndër to prijnë industria e makinave dhe automjeteve, industria e hekurit dhe ajo e metaleve të ngjyrosura si dhe elektroindustria. Industria e zhvilluar në shkallë të lartë në prodhimin e mjeteve fluturuese si dhe ajo kimike e farmaceutike janë të pa shmangshme për ekonomin e ShBA-së. I gjithë ky zhvillim industrial është i mundësuar nga shërbimet shumta dhe të kualitetit të lartë në sektorët e shërbimit ekonomikë në të cilën janë të angazhuar më se 70% e fuqisë së përgjithshme punëtore të ShBA-së. ShBA-ja janë një ndër faktorët më të rëndësishëm të tregtisë botërore. Nga ky vend eksportohen në gjitha anët e botës ndër të tjerat pjesë të makinave, elektro-makinave, produkte elektromekanike dhe automjete, produkte kimike, produkte ushqimore, bimë dhe pemë e perime, lëndë e parë. Partnerët kryesorë të tregtisë së jashtme të ShBA-ve janë Kanada, Japonia, Meksika dhe shtete Evropiane (BE-së). Demografia Sipas figurave te cenzusit amerikan ne gusht te vitit 2006 Shtetet e Bashkuara kan mbi 299,059,138 njerez duke jetuar. Sipas Cenzusit te vitit 2000 79% e popullates jeton ne qendrat urbane, dhe shteti ka se paku 31 grupe etnike qe kan mbi nje milion njerez secila. Shumica e amerikanëve e kanë prejardhjen e Njerëzve te Bardh te Evropës. Minoritet e tjera janë Hispaniket te cilet shumica janë nga Meksika dhe njerëzit e zi(zezaket). Diku 82% të popullsisë i takojnë racës së bardhë, 12,6% racës së zezë të cilët jetojnë kryesisht në shtete jugore, të bregdetit në Atlantikë deri në Nju Gjersi (New Jersey). Nga pjesa tjetër 3,7% i takojnë racës së verdhë dhe 0,9% të popullsisë e përbëjnë Indianët, eskimezët dhe pjesëtarët e një populli të quajtur aleuten. Shikuar nga këndvështrimi i grupimeve dallohen latin-amerikanët, emigrant të njohur edhe si Çikanos (Chicanos) apo Hispanos 910,6%). Orientimi i popullsisë në gjuhe dhe kulturë vie nga ndikimi i grupit të anglo-saksonëve. Që nga viti 1921 hyrja e emigrantëve në ShBA është e kufizuar me ligj. Pjesa më e madhe e popullsisë, diku 75% jetojnë në pjesët ballore të dheut me ujin. Kultura : Artikulli kryesor Kultura e ShBA-së Feja është e ndarë nga shteti. Kisha krishtere sipas regjistrimit numëron rreth 34% protestantë (veçanërisht Baptistë, Metodistë, Luterianë etj), rreth 24% katolikë dhe 2% ortodoksë. Në ShBA gjenden në përgjithësi së paku 1 200 Kisha e shoqata tjera krishtere (Denominatione) ndërsa nga fetë tjera janë të pranishme jahuditë me rreth 6 milion anëtarë, myslimanët me 5 milion, hindët e 300 000, sikët 250 000 (Sikhs) dhe budistët me 230 000 anëtarë. Edukimi dhe arsimi i popullsisë shtë në duar të shteteve përkatëse. Në raste të zakonshme vlen ligji për shkollimin e detyruar deri në vitin e 16 shkollorë. Rrjedha e mësimeve shkollore fillon në Çerdhet e fëmijëve, deri në moshën 12 vjeçare vazhdohet në Shkollën fillore (Elemntary School) dhe Shkollën e lartë (High School), të ndara njëra nga tjetra varësisht nga shteti përkatës. Pas tyre vijën studimet katër vjeçare në Kolegje (College) ose Universitete. Karakteristikë e arsimit në ShBA, karakteristikë e cila pas viteve 2000 ka përfshirë edhe Evropën janë institucionet e shumta private. Kultura amerikane-shqiptare Kultura e mërgatës shqiptare të integruar në kulturën amerikane është në një shkallë më të lartë se në shumicën e vendeve tjera perëndimore. Kjo mbase ka lindur si rezultat i mozaikut kulturorë të ShBA-ve. Edhe kultivimi i kulturës shqiptare në Amerikë, sikurse e popujve tjerë vetë financohet dhe në raste të projekteve me interesa në nivele të ndryshme shtetërore edhe financohet nga niveli përkatës. Si do që të jetë ndikimi i kulturës së përgjithshme Amerikane tek mërgata shqiptare ka qenë i ndryshëm nga individi në individ. Shumë emigrantë shqiptarë në fazën e hershme të mërgimit në Amerikë e kanë gjetur vetën në fenë e tyre përkatëse. Kjo ka shkaktuar edhe përzierjen e tyre me mërgatën greke. Përzierje që ka zgjatur me të madhe deri me pavarësimin e kishës ortodokse shqiptare dhe Rilindjes Kombëtare Shqiptare. Kthjellimit të përzierjes i ka dhënë një shtyje të madhe Pavarësia e Kosovës e cila së bashku me Çështjen Çame ka ndikuar në memorien kolektive të të gjithëve. Si duket është faza e fundit e paraqitjes së përgjithshme të kulturës së mërgatës shqiptare në ShBA. Përfaqësues të cilët kanë integruar kulturën shqiptare në atë Amerikane merren vëllezërit Belushi. Të tjera Rrjeti i transportit të mallrave, personave dhe informacioneve është mbi nivelin e botërorë dhe merret ë shumë aspekte shërben si shembull për vendet tjera. ShBA-ja ka diku 250 000 km hekurudhë të shtrirë në gjitha anë e pjesës veriore të kontinentit. Po ashtu rrjeti i rrugëve për auto makina (6,3 milion km) është i dendur i lidhur me horizontalen lindje-perëndim dhe vertikalen veri-jug. Udha ujore më e rëndësishme në lumenj është Ohajo-Misisipi (Ohio) dhe ajo detare Sankt-Lorenc (së bashku me Kanadanë). Krye portet detare gjenden në Nju Jork, Baltimore, Filadelfia (Philadelphia), Nju Orlins (New Orleans), Porti i Ri, Houston, Los Angjelos, San Fancisko. Ndërsa portet më të njohura të lumenjëve janë Çikago, Detroit, Bufalo, Duluth dhe Toledo. ShBA-ja veçohet në botë edhe për rrjetin e transportit ajrorë. Në botë janë të njohura portat ajrore të Çikagos, Atlantës, Dallasit, Nju Jorkut, Los Angjelosit, San Fanciskos, Denverit dhe ajo e Bostonit. Linjat ajrore janë zgjeruar dhe tani (2000) janë të regjistruara diku mbi 40 agjenci të transportit ajrorë. * Ushtria * Pushime Shiko dhe këtë * Qeveria e Shteteve të Bashkuara }} }} Lidhje të jashtme Shoqata shqiptare në ShBA: * New Albanian Generation (Uashington) * Bijtë e Shqipes (Filadelfia) * Grupi i valleve Shqiptare në Boston (Boston) * Qendra Shqiptare Kulturore Islame New York-USA * Qendra Islame Shqiptare Michigan-USA * Qeveria : Faqja zyrtare e Qeverisë (Anglisht) * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministria : ---- Category:Shtetet e Bashkuara Category:Shtete af:Verenigde State van Amerika als:USA am:አሜሪካ an:Estatos Unitos ang:Ȝeānlǣhtan Rīcu American ar:الولايات المتحدة arc:ܐܬܪܘܬܐ ܡܚܝܕܐ ܕܐܡܪܝܟܐ arz:امريكا as:মাৰ্কিন যুক্তৰাষ্ট্ৰ ast:Estaos Xuníos d'América ay:USA az:Amerika Birləşmiş Ştatları ba:Америка Ҡушма Штаттары bar:Vaeinigte Staatn bat-smg:JAV be:Злучаныя Штаты Амерыкі be-x-old:Злучаныя Штаты Амэрыкі bg:Съединени американски щати bi:Yunaeted Stet blong Amerika bn:মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্র bo:ཨ་མེ་རི་ཁ་རྒྱལ་ཕྲན་མཉམ་འབྲེལ་རྒྱལ་ཁབ། bpy:তিলপারাষ্ট্র br:Stadoù-Unanet Amerika bs:Sjedinjene Američke Države ca:Estats Units d'Amèrica cbk-zam:Estados Unidos de America cdo:Mī-guók ce:Iамерка пачхьалк ceb:Estados Unidos chr:ᎠᎺᎢ co:Stati Uniti d'America crh:Amerika Qoşma Ştatları cs:Spojené státy americké cu:Амєрика́ньскꙑ Ѥдьнѥнꙑ́ Дрьжа́вꙑ cv:Америкăри Пĕрлешӳллĕ Штатсем cy:Unol Daleithiau America da:USA de:Vereinigte Staaten diq:Dewletê Amerikayê Yewbiyayey dsb:Zjadnośone staty Ameriki dv:އެމެރިކާ dz:ཡུ་ནའིཊེཊ་སི་ཊེས ee:United States el:Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες της Αμερικής en:United States eo:Usono es:Estados Unidos et:Ameerika Ühendriigid eu:Ameriketako Estatu Batuak ext:Estaus Unius fa:ایالات متحده آمریکا fi:Yhdysvallat fo:USA fr:États-Unis frp:Ètats-Unis d’Amèrica fur:Stâts Unîts di Americhe fy:Feriene Steaten ga:Stáit Aontaithe Mheiriceá gan:美國 gd:Na Stàitean Aonaichte gl:Estados Unidos de América - United States of America glk:آمریکا gn:Tetã peteĩ reko Amérikagua gu:સંયુક્ત રાજ્ય અમેરિકા gv:Steatyn Unnaneysit America ha:Amurika hak:Mî-koet haw:‘Amelika Hui Pū ‘ia he:ארצות הברית hi:संयुक्त राज्य अमेरिका hif:United States hr:Sjedinjene Američke Države hsb:Zjednoćene staty Ameriki ht:Etazini hu:Amerikai Egyesült Államok hy:Ամերիկայի Միացյալ Նահանգներ ia:Statos Unite de America id:Amerika Serikat ie:Unit States de America ig:United States of Amerika ik:United States oŋ America ilo:Estados Unidos iti America io:Usa is:Bandaríkin it:Stati Uniti d'America iu:ᐊᒥᐊᓕᑲ/amialika ja:アメリカ合衆国 jbo:mergu'e jv:Amérika Sarékat ka:ამერიკის შეერთებული შტატები kk:Америка Құрама Штаттары kl:Naalagaaffeqatigiit km:សហរដ្ឋអាមេរិក kn:ಅಮೇರಿಕ ಸಂಯುಕ್ತ ಸಂಸ್ಥಾನ ko:미국 ks:संयुक्त राज्‍य अमेरिका ksh:Ammilandt ku:Dewletên Yekbûyî yên Amerîkayê kv:Америкаса Ӧтувтӧм Штатъяс kw:Statys Unys ky:Америка Кошмо Штаттары la:Civitates Foederatae Americae lad:Estatos Unitos d'Amerika lb:Vereenegt Staate vun Amerika lg:Amereka li:Vereinegde State van Amerika lij:Stati Unïi d'America lmo:Stat Ünì d'America ln:Lisangá lya Ameríka lt:Jungtinės Amerikos Valstijos lv:Amerikas Savienotās Valstis mdf:Америконь Аймакнень Соткссна mg:Etazonia mi:Hononga-o-Amerika mk:Соединети Американски Држави ml:അമേരിക്കന്‍ ഐക്യനാടുകള്‍ mn:Америкийн Нэгдсэн Улс mr:अमेरिकेची संयुक्त संस्थाने ms:Amerika Syarikat mt:Stati Uniti my:အမေရိကန်ပြည်ထောင်စု myv:Американь Вейтьсэндявкс Штаттнэ mzn:موتحده ایالات na:USA nah:Tlacetilīlli Tlahtohcāyōtl Ixachitlān nap:State Aunite d'Amereca nds:USA nds-nl:Verienigde Staoten van Amerika ne:संयुक्त राज्य अमेरिका new:अमेरिका nl:Verenigde Staten nn:USA no:Amerikas forente stater nov:Unionati States de Amerika nrm:Êtats Unnis d'Améthique nv:Wááshindoon bikéyah ałhidadiidzooígíí oc:Estats Units d'America om:USA os:Америкæйы Иугонд Штаттæ pa:ਸੰਯੁਕਤ ਰਾਜ ਅਮਰੀਕਾ pag:United States pam:United States pdc:Amerikaa pih:Yunitid Staits pl:Stany Zjednoczone pms:Stat Unì d'América ps:د امريکا متحده ايالات pt:Estados Unidos qu:Hukllachasqa Amirika Suyukuna rm:Stadis Unids da l'America rn:Leta Zunze Ubumwe za Amerika ro:Statele Unite ale Americii roa-rup:United States ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки sah:Америка Холбоһуктаах Штаттара sc:Istados Unidos d'America scn:Stati Uniti sco:Unitit States se:Amerihká ovttastuvvan stáhtat sh:Sjedinjene Američke Države si:අ'මෙරිකා‍වේ එක්සත් රාජ්‍යයන් simple:United States sk:Spojené štáty sl:Združene države Amerike sm:Iunaite Sitete o Amerika so:Qaramada Midoobey ee Maraykanka sr:Сједињене Америчке Државе su:Amérika Sarikat sv:USA sw:Marekani szl:Zjednoczůne Sztaty ta:அமெரிக்க ஐக்கிய நாடு te:అమెరికా సంయుక్త రాష్ట్రాలు tet:Estadu Naklibur Sira Amérika Nian tg:Иёлоти Муттаҳидаи Амрико th:สหรัฐอเมริกา tl:Estados Unidos to:Puleʻanga Fakataha ʻo ʻAmelika tpi:Ol Yunaitet Stet tr:Amerika Birleşik Devletleri ts:United States tt:Amerika Quşma Ştatları ty:Fenua Marite ug:ئامېرىكا قوشما شتاتلىرى uk:Сполучені Штати Америки ur:ریاستہائے متحدہ امریکہ uz:Amerika Qoʻshma Shtatlari vec:Stati Unìi de la Mèrica vi:Hoa Kỳ vls:Verênigde Stoaten van Amerika vo:Lamerikän wa:Estats Unis war:Estados Unidos wo:Diiwaan yu Bennoo wuu:美利坚合众国 xh:IYunayithedi Steyitsi yi:פאראייניקטע שטאטן פון אמעריקע yo:Ìpínlẹ̀ Ìsọ̀kan Ilẹ̀ Amerika za:Meigoz zea:Vereênigde Staeten zh:美國 zh-classical:美國 zh-min-nan:Bí-kok zh-yue:美國 zu:IMelika